Miku shizumi
Miku Shizumi is a medical-nin of chūnin-level from Konohagakure and a member of Mitarashi's team. Background Miku had a normal childhood, raised by her parents without any serious tragedy or complication. When she entered Konoha's Ninja Academy, like all the girls of her class she fell in love with Sasuke Uchiha. She hated Naruto because of his stupidity and rude behavior. She met Sakura in the garden when the latter fell down; Miku decided to help her up and gave her new friend her favorite flower: the lavender. Sakura thanked Miku for her gift and became her best friend. Personality Miku is a kind person. She likes helping others. She is also quiet and serious; she would become angry when Naruto annoyed Sasuke, but remained shy and lovely all the same. Appearance Miku has a fair skin, blue eyes, and purple hair. In her Academy career she let her hair get longer because of rumours that Sasuke Uchiha was attracted to girls with long hair. When, during Part I, she realises that long hair is a vulnerability in combat situations, she cuts her hair and keeps it her under shoulder-length from that point onward, which she sometimes pins up in a ponytail while working . In Part I, she wears a beige kimono shirt coupled with a short beige skirt, blue sandals and a blue forehead protector, which she wore around her neck. In Part II, she wears a beige short top with black shorts, gloves, and long sandals. Abilities Ninjutsu Miku can create a cyclone of flowers petals to attack her opponent with. She can move the cyclone to whichever direction she wants. This technique is used for many levels. Genjutsu When Miku is trapped inside of a genjutsu or wishing to appear trapped, Miku uses the technique Flower Petal Escape to dissolve her body into lots of flower petals, which then consume her opponent's body. Sensor Jutsu Miku is a sensor type; she can detect the chakra of her targets and follow it, similar to the techniques used by Ino and Karin. Medical Ninjutsu Miku's medical ninjutsu is perfect due to her excellent chakra control. She is on the same level as Sakura, as they were both taught by Tsunade. Status Fill out one of the following tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. For total, add up all the points for each category. (Note: The Databook Numbers are NOT parts of the anime. Think of the First and Second Databooks to be in Part l. The Third is the most recent of your oc, and the only one of Part ll.) Part I and II template: Use for characters who appear in both Naruto and Shippuden. Part I: Use for characters who appear in Naruto only. (Think of the First Databok to be how they started out fresh out of the acedemy, and the Second to be after much progress) Part II: Use for characters who appear in Shippuden only. Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the S sign under Text appearance. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT